Fitness enthusiasts still seek better solutions to achieving their goals. As just one example, conventional approaches to exercising the gluteal and other lower body muscles have drawbacks. Some conventional approaches require use of large machines, but such machines are expensive, occupy significant space and can be difficult and/or intimidating to use. In addition, it can be difficult to achieve the proper resistances and to apply them in the proper directions with current approaches, especially when considering a broad class of users having different statures, abilities, and ranges of motion, to name just a few variables.